Sen
Sen is a crow soldier created by Dark Corvo on behalf of Dark Raven. They are considered to be one of Billy's most brutal and violent enemies, right behind Dark Corvo and Dark Raven themselves. ''Appearance abilities and personality Sen takes the form of a large raven with the only piece of clothing they wear being a hooded maroon red cloak with the crescent moon crow army symbol on the chest and an orange ring around the neck. Their talons are pitch black while their legs and feathers are a respective light grey and dark purple. Their eyes are bright green and they are at the point of being pupilless. Their most definitive part on their body are the two large wings on their back, which is larger than the rest of the crow army's. Sen's abilities are the many souls they possess. Their souls allow them to perform attack from a distance and create multiple copies of themselves. They can fly for long distances thanks to the wings on their back and can even warp the very reality of the world around them and their enemies. Sen's name comes from the Japanese word of the same spelling literally meaning one thousand, because as they claim to Billy during to Billy during their second fight "We are many and you are only one." ("私たちは千人として戦います、あなたはただ一つとして戦います。" Watashitachiha sen hito to shite tatakaimasu, anata wa tada hitotsu to shite tatakaimasu. We fight as a thousand people, you fight as one.) They are shown to be confident in their abilities and doesn't show one sign of mercy or hesitation when tasked by their master. They developed a habit of using plural words such as "we" "our" and "us" since they are literally thousands of soldiers in one body. 'Gender' Despite using plural words, Billy and his friends use words such as "he" "him" or "his" considering them as a single entity. Sen's gender is classified as unknown and using him was the closest to describe their gender. They are not called "it" because calling them it was considered rude and demeaning. Rolly sometimes used words like "her" or "she" and even asked herself if Sen was a male or a female. 'History' 'Creation' Sen was originally a single crow soldier who had been defeated by Billy sometime during the events of the first game. The crow soldier was left to die after the crows retreated after Dark Raven was defeated, but Corvo took the deceased soldier along with nine hundred and ninety-nine other souls of his master's deceased followers and soon began a resurrection spell that would not only revive them, but also make them stronger. The result caused the souls to fuse into one and gave them magic that surpassed the elders. The soldier renamed themselves Sen as a tribute to their master and savior in their time of need. Billy Hatcher: The dark empire Sen made their first appearance in Billy Hatcher: The dark empire after Dark Raven ordered Corvo to create a soldier so powerful, not even Billy could defeat it, to which Corvo replied that he already did. The crow king then sent them and gave them a single objective; find and capture Billy Hatcher. They were successful at finding him and defeated him in only thirty short seconds. To add insult to injury, they went to the Hatcher residence and kidnapped Jenny Hatcher and made the two watch Raven's new empire grow. Two weeks later, Sen became a top enforcer for Dark Raven and was tasked to destroy anyone who resisted the crescent moon crow army. They met up with Corvo and began to fight Bantam, nearly killing the oldest member of the human group in the process. After Billy saved Bantam, a bemused Sen challenged the hero of Morning land to another fight and, despite their best efforts, was defeated by the boy. Despite this, they easily beaten Billy and, feeling he was too weak to finish off, left and returned back to the crow king satisfied by their victory. Later on, Sen was approached by Corvo, who wanted to know if there was anything else to conquer in Morning land. Sen, though successful in kidnapping Katey Cooper, was disappointed by the lack of worthy opponents that they were receiving until a young Jenny approached the crows, frightened. Sen, amused that Morning land would consider sending a 'trembling child', went up to Jenny and gave her an ultimatum; they will allow her to run away and live, otherwise they will kill her if she stays and fights. In spite of Sen's choice, Jenny decided to face them, to which they responded that she will learn fear, pain and agony. They finished the threat by stating that Jenny's fear, pain and agony will end shortly. They fought each other to a stalemate (with Sen displaying traits of social Darwinism, saying that the strong always survive) and they mistakenly assume that Jenny was Jenny Hatcher's daughter and attempted a deadly blow with an energy shot. The attack phased through Jenny's body, leaving her unharmed thanks to a gem she found earlier that day to Sen's shock and confusion. They knocked Jenny back and left the area, allowing the humans to contemplate the inevitable until Dark Raven's plan finishes their enemies for good. When they learned that Raven's castle was raided for Corvo's spell, Sen became disappointed when Corvo called for a technical retreat, calling it an act of cowardice. They were approached by Billy again after they kidnapped Johnny and Jenny, ready to kill them under Raven's orders until Corvo mockingly allowed Billy to fight Sen as their power was only half way charged. During the fight, Sen distracted Billy long enough for their power to completely charge and successfully did so until a young Johnny and Jenny joined Billy against Sen. The trio were able to defeat Sen for good as they struggled to understand why Billy was more powerful than them. They were then sent struggling back to Raven's palace, despite their pleads of them still being able to fight back. It is unknown what happened to Sen afterwards. Trivia *Personality wise, Sen is similar to another Sega created villain Infinite. **Appearance wise, they are similar to the Mortal Kombat villain Ermac *Oftentimes, they refer to themselves as a single individual by accident. *Sen is also in a way similar to Crona from the manga/anime series Soul eater as they are both multiple people sharing the same body. *Sen has the largest wings of the entire Crescent moon crow army. *Sen's aura turns a light blue whenever they use their soul manipulation. Why this happens is a mystery. *Sen does seem to have a personality complex, as they are often heard whispering to themselves "We are not weak, only they are weak!" over and over again. Quotes "Seeing is believing..." -First words in their game debut "Well well... The heroic human comes back from beyond the grave... What is that we smell? Is that... fear? It's nice that we left an impression." -Confronting Billy Hatcher again "You may refer to us as Sen, for we are many." -Introducing themselves to Billy "Well... you have gotten stronger since the last time we met, but you will still lose." -Seconds before defeating Billy a second time "Hmmmm... No, It's nothing. Lord Raven is waiting for us..." -Denying seeing any threat to Corvo "These are nothing more than insects to crush. Can this world offer us a real challenge? (Notices child Jenny behind them) and as if to answer, the world sends us a meek, trembling child... Are you going to stay and die here or run away in fear?" -Meeting and threatening Jenny "Courageous or simply foolish... Very well, we will teach you fear, pain, agony and then... well at least your fear, pain and agony will end..." -After Jenny refused to back down from them "Nothing more than a rat scurrying around. The strong always survive in the end. You have no one but your frailty to blame..." -Displaying social Darwinism "Well... you put up some fight. Those eyes... Have we met before..?" -Noticing something familiar about Jenny "This will only hurt for a second." -Preparing to kill Jenny "What..? There was no... It can't be... How did you..?" -Confused on how Jenny survived his attack '"Is there no end to these pests!?" -After Somo attacks him "This time... we will make sure you never get in our way ever again..." -Challenging Billy to one last fight "Im-Impossible..! We are perfect..! Nothing can defeat us..!" -After being defeated by Billy, child Johnny and child Jenny '"No, wait..! We can still fight!!"''' -Final words in the game Category:Crows Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Unknown gender